Problem: $(2\cdot3)^2-5^2 =$
Explanation: Let's simplify this expression step-by-step. Expression: $=({2\cdot3})^2-5^2$ Multiply ${2\cdot3}$ inside the parentheses first. $={6}^2-5^2$ Find ${6^2}$, which is $6\cdot6$. Find ${5^2}$, which is $5\cdot5$. $={36}-{25}$ Subtract ${25}$ from ${36}$. $=11$ $ ({2\cdot3})^2-5^2=11$